movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Art Appreciation!
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-001-Art-Appreciation?id=61577 (the episode begins) (We entered) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Aaron: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Oh hi. I'm so glad you're here. We're having an art show today. Right here. In our backyard. Everybody's making something to bring to the show. Pooh and the gang: Oh. Steve: I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to make. Just can't figure it out. Robert: Just need an inspiration. Steve: Great idea. An inspiration for the art show. Please help me. Vilburt: What's an... (snorts) Inspiration? Andrew: Inspired by shows, films, games, trains, tugboats, and others, Vilburt. Vilburt: Oh. Pecky: Yep. It's true. Owen: How do we do that? Sandy: By finding which things to choose and use. Owen: Oh. Dexter: That's what we can do best. Steve: Please stay still. Eds: Okay. (We stay still) Skippy: Oh boy. I can't wait to see the picture made. Steve: Which one should I use? Slappy: Hmm... Let's see. Sandy: Both. Steve: Okay. Griff: Finished yet? Steve: Finished. Tigger: It needs eyes. Steve: Got it. Tigger: There. Piglet: All done. Rabbit: What's the picture of? Pooh: Let's see. Eeyore: It's a person. Courage: Is it Sir Robert Norramby? Rocky: Green apple head person. (Laughs) Cow and Chicken: Rocky! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?!? Eddy: Oh sorry. Ed: We do apologize. Rocky: But his head looks green. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: It's still a person. Johnny Bravo: Looks splendid. Stacey: Wanna make a person too, Blue? (Blue shakes her head) Ricky: No? Then what are you gonna make? (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama, Good idea. Weasel: We'll play Blue's Clues. Baboon: Remember, Her pawprint will be on the clues. Cow: And we know what to do with the pawprint. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's make it art. Chicken: Perfect plan. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll use this paint brush and paint the toes and paw. Tim: Okay. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now some glitter. (POOF) Pikachu: Pika. Anais: It's pretty. Darwin: Wonderful. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now for the paper. Gumball: Go for it. (SPLAT) Toulouse: Beautiful! Marie: What did you do? Berlioz: He made the pawprint into a paper one. Toulouse: Just paste it on it. Marie: Good idea. Eddy: That's very rich. Edd: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: Art. Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Sure. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess I made my own art. Berlioz: Perfect stuff. Courage: Now what? Gnorm: You know what we need, don't you? Natane: Camera and Notebook. Cuties: Good idea. (We go get them) Fluffers: Tada. Tennessee: Sidetable, What's that on your nose? Sidetable: A tassle made for myself. Chumley: Oh. Sidetable: And here's your notebook and camera. (We grab them) Cuties: Thank you. Eevee: Eevee. Fluffers: We've got them. (We began our song) (and sang) (Blue jumped to the screen) (and was gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Lillian: Let's go that way. Stephenie: With pleasure. (We go to the bedroom) All: A clue! Pooh: Oh, Nice caterpillar art. Bubbles: I think there's a clue. Pooh: How did you made this, Steve? Steve: Egg carton, pipers, and googly eyes. (Serena shocks them with her magic) (POOF!) Pooh: What was that for? Serena: That's for not getting your attention to the clue on the plate. Pooh: Huh? Oh. I see. Serena: Look at this plate. What's on it? A clue, of course! Tigger: A pie plate. Blossom: That must be our first clue. Bubbles: It is. Buttercup: Perfect. And you know what we need for it? PPGs: Camera and Notebook. Blossom: Good idea. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: Tada. (Steve draws it) Buttercup: And here we have a plate. Blossom: Pie plate. Bubbles: What would Blue want with a pie plate? Ed: Find more clues. Edd: On the double. Tickety: Guys. Buttercup: That sounds like Tickety. Blossom: It is. Eddy: We'd better go see what's wrong. Edd: Hey, What's up? Tickety: I've just finished finger painting for the art show, guys. See? Nick: That looks like a fish tank. Judy: And fish swimming in the ocean. Tickety: Can you find the fish in my painting? Ed: Question. Where can it be? Eddy: It's blue. Edd: See? In the blue livery, just like some of the Thomas and Friends engines in blue. Ed: There it is. Bubbles: Right there. Buttercup: I see it. It's camouflaged. Courage: Wow. Tickety: You found it. Wallace: Marvelous. Tennessee: Let's keep looking. Chumley: For more clues. (We move on) (and stay on track for more clues) Slippery: Guys. Wallace: Good grief! Slippery... Sandy: What is it? Cuddles: Cool! What is it? Slippery: It's an inspiration of a fish. Giggles: Wow. Flippy: I don't see a fish. Flaky: Where can it be? Tigger: There. That green fish. Sunil: What?! Where? Vinnie: Right there, Silly. Pepper: Oh, right, sorry. Slippery: You found it. Minka: Thanks for correcting us all. Sandy: We're good at finding fish in paintings. Buck: Correct. Larry: We should move on now. Otto: And stay on finding more clues. (We move on) (and stay track on finding more clues) Felt Friend: Hey, Guys. Wonder Mouse Girl: It's Felt Friend. Robert: Let me guess. You made a fish painting too. Tanya: Cool. Lovely. Felt: That's right. Look. Tanya: Wow. Nice. Tennessee: They're all shapes. Chumley: I know, right? Anais: What's it called? Darwin: Oh, let's see then. Gumball: It's mosaic. Eds: Cool. Bubbles: Where's the fish? Buttercup: Yeah, where is it? Blossom: There it is. Edd: Right there. Eddy: I see it. Ed: And so do I. Felt: You found it. PPGs: Yay! Cuddles: Now we can look for more clues. Giggles: Let's go. (We came into the kitchen) Sunil: We're in the kitchen. Penny: Hi Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. What are you making? Mrs. Pepper: We're making a vegetable statue type. (Anderson peeks) Mr. Salt: Not yet. Wait until we get to the art show. Anderson: Oh sorry. Russell: Yeah. Wait until the art show. Vinnie: Look, A second clue. Minka: On the thread. Sunil: A string? Penny: Yep. Tyler: So what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. Ian: Hey, Cut that out. Alvin: Yeah. Don't start that again. (Andrew was about to take the picture, But he gets poked in the butt by a needle) Andrew: Ow! My butt! (Rocky laughs) Andrew: Rocky! (Andrina laughs) Andrew: Andrina! (Ed and Eddy laughs) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Kittens, PPGs and Cuties laugh) (Dexter, Woody, and Courage laugh) (Pooh laughs) (Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and The Raccoons laugh too) (Psy laughs) (The Watterson Kids laugh) Jiminy Cricket: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (They stop) Jiminy Cricket: After all, Andrew needs to take pictures. All: Sorry. Inspector Gadget: Apology accepted. And listen, if we want to do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), we'll hopefully do Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs since we haven't done four spoofs of them as well and will do them. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: That's better. (Steve draws it) Danny: And there. Now we've got a string. Einstein: What does Blue wanna make with a pie plate and string? Stanz: That's for us to find out. Now for the last clue. Rocky: I know, A pie-yo. (Laughs) Buzz Lightyear: No, Rocky. Not that kind. (Woody laughs) Buzz Lightyear: Very funny, Woody. (We hear clay sculpting) Penny: What's that noise. Uncle Gadget? Inspector Gadget: Clay sculpting outside. Come on. Penny: Let's see what it is. (Eevee sniffs) Tim: What are you sniffing, Eevee? (Eevee points) Tim: Oh wow! Look at that! Aaron: Hi Shovel, Hi Pail. Owen: What are you guys doing? Pecky: Clay sculpting? Vilburt: Awesome. Pail: We are. Chris: And what is it called? Ian: It looks a baby rhino. Ryan: So sweet. Tyler: That's not a baby rhino. Alvin: What else is it then? Stephen Squirrelsky: A dog. Danny: A canine. Einstein: It is. What's it doing? Stanz: Let's see then. Judy: It looks like he's sad. Nick: Oh, poor doggy. Bert: Or sniffing for something. Big C: What's he sniffing for? Comquateater: Berries? Julimoda: Fruit and vegetables? Big C.: Pineapples? I do love pineapples. Rabbit: Now how can you think of food at a time like this? Big C.: Cause I practice. Buck: Cool. Rocky: Maybe sniffing for a tabby cat. (Andrew gasps and Rocky laughs) Andrew: Rocky! How dare you! (Stephen laughs) Andrew: Very funny. (Sandy and Andrina laugh) Andrew: Good joke. So funny. Slappy: It's sniffing for clues. Skippy: Cool. Another one of the clues that we'll find. Sandy: It is. Andrina: Oh boy. I love finding clues. (The clay dog head gets knocked off) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. (Rocky laughs) Tennessee: Rocky! Chumley: That's not funny. (Andrina whacks him with her toy cat) Andrina: Stop it, Rocky. Rocky: Ow. Andrina: We only laugh at funny moments in our film spoof travels since we're doing TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi that we look forward to doing. Psy: Not on stupid pranks. Emily: Only on good ones. (Reversed) Panda: Agreed. (Scene gets reversed) (back to the start) Andrina: Oh boy. I love finding clues. Rocky: Me too. Stephen Squirrelsky: Speaking of clues, We should keep looking. Sandy: No time to lose. Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Emily: It's the mail! (We go get it) Psy: We're here! (Mailbox came in) Panda: Thank goodness you're here, Mailbox. Owen: Nice mirror on you. Ralph: Yeah. Nice. Mailbox: Here's your letter. Melissa: Thanks. Bert: We got a fancy letter. Ralph: Cool. (We open it) (and see a film playing) (We watch) (it playing) (The letter ends) (and stops) Sandy: Interesting statue. Anderson: Very good it is. (We hear a THUD) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (We go and see art characters) (who are having problems) Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Is something wrong? Blue girl: We live in the paintings inside that book. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Triangle boy: We fell out. Tigger: I suppose you did, and-- What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Line man: Can you help us get back into the paintings where we belong? Rabbit: Sure. (We ski dooed into the book) (with the others) Stacey: An art museum. Ricky: Nice. (We looked around) Ricky: Wonderful museum. Bird girl: I know I'm in one of these paintings. Flippy: Question. Which one is it? Twins: The middle. Flaky: Thanks. Cuddles: It's blue and she's blue too. Is this the one? Giggles: Yes. Maybe. Blue girl: Umbrellas by Renoir. This is where I belong. Thanks guys. Woody: You're welcome. Slappy: Who's next? Skippy: Yeah. Anyone else next? Triangle boy: Me. Sandy: Okay. Triangle Boy, where do you belong? Triangle boy: One of these paintings. Tanya: Okay. Which one? Robert: The left. Tanya: And which one? Robert: Because this has the same shapes like him. Griff: Okay. Let's see now. Triangle boy: Oriental Promenade by Paul Klee. This is where I belong. Thanks guys. Delbert: You're welcome. Delbert: Now for the line man. Shet: Where does he belong? Line man: One of these, I guess. Shet: Let's see, guys. Nick: I say the left one. Judy: Correct. Ricky: Why? Stacey: And what for? Nick: Because it has the same lines like him. Judy: That's right. Line man: Waiting by Diana Ong. Oh, This is where I live. Thanks guys. Master Shake: Spot on. Woody: That's all of them. Buzz Lightyear: We've done it. Meatwad: Look what I found the last clue. Frylock: Perfect. Master Shake: What are they? Meatwad: Three spoons. (Andrew takes the picture, When he looks at the photo, It was only Meatwad) Frylock: Oops. Try again. (He takes it again just right) Andrew: Perfect. Delbert: Hey, That's all three. Courage: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back) (to where we were) Rocky: Ready to think? Andrina: Yes. Russell: Okay we got a pie plate, String and spoons. Penny: Now what would Blue want with those objects? Sunil: A plate drum? No. That's not it. Pepper: All wrong. Try again. Tim: I say a wind chime. Aku Aku: Correct, Tim. Owen: That's right. Vilburt: Perfect. Chris: How? Aaron: By attaching strings to the plate with holes in it and tying spoons together to strings. Pecky: That's right. Courage: To make a wind chime of it. Eds: We just figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We dance to it) PPGs: Yay! Tickety: It's time for the art show. All: Hooray! (We head outside) (to the art show) Tigger: Look, It's Tickety, Slippery and Felt Friend with their fish paintings. Rabbit: Yeah, of course, we did. Bubbles: And there's Shovel and Pail with their dog sculptor. Blossom: Nice. Mr. Salt: Get ready. Buttercup: And there's Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Triangle boy: What's under the sheet? Edd: And there's Triangle Boy. Eddy: From a painting in the museum. Ed: Cool. (They reveal a veggie sculptor) Piglet: Wow. A veggie sculptor. (Blue barks) Pooh: And look, guys. Blue's done it. Piglet: A wind chime. Tigger: Wonderful. Pooh: Let's hang it. Rabbit: On somewhere suitable. Eeyore: And there's the picture of the person that Steve made. Cow: Oh goody! (The wind chime made music) Chicken: Cool! Anais: This is a crowd. Darwin: This calls for our photo. Gumball: Ready? Andrew: Say cheese. (SNAP) (their photo is taken) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Andrew Catsmith: Nice photo. Now that the art gallery is done, we can continue film spoof traveling on more spoofs like the two spoofs of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle and travel on Dalmatian Tunes' four spoofs since we should do them as well. Sandy: That should do for today. Tanya: Yeah. I can't wait to travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two spoofs and Dalmatian Tunes' four spoofs. (We sing and dance) (to the song playing) (Credits played) (as the episode closed) (a Serena Magical title card is seen) (a Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues